


Mada-Sensei snippet

by moor



Series: Mada-sensei [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, don't wake the dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: @fineillsignup/yunyu, this one’s for you ;)A continuation of the Mada-Sensei series. This update fits in right around/following chapter 7.





	Mada-Sensei snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/gifts).



Two black-and-white clad ANBU operatives sat atop the roof of one of Konoha’s many apartment buildings, their stillness blending into the night.

A gust of wind blew over them, but they remained immobile.

“Dude, we’ve… we’ve been here for ten minutes,” said the first ANBU.

“Seven,” corrected the second patiently.

“Is there a reason we aren’t waking him up? The Hokage said we could, if it was an emergency.”

The second ANBU, sensing a very familiar, if faint, chakra signature emanating from the apartment below, still held firm.

“We’ll wait a few more minutes.”

The first ANBU looked at him.

“Are you afraid?”

The second ANBU scoffed.

“Dobe, who are we looking for?” asked the second ANBU.

“Uchiha Madara.”

“Hn. And whose apartment is he currently in?” asked the second ANBU leadingly.

The first ANBU glanced around, then tilted his head.

“Sakura’s…”

“Hn.”

The second ANBU thought that would be enough to get the message across that perhaps— _perhaps_ —they should approach this particular summons for duty carefully, but apparently his partner was not catching on.

“Sakura said we could come by when we needed to, as long as she didn’t have…”

_As long as she didn’t have company over._

“Hn.”

They were silent a moment until a shiver ran down the first ANBU’s spine.

“You remember that time, during the Chunin exams—” he began, his voice closing off towards the end.

“Ah,” said the second ANBU, voice cracked and dry.

The silence descended once more, more ominously.

“What-what are they… doing?” asked the first ANBU cautiously. “Like, are we interrupting  _them_ , or just interrupting their sleep?”

The second ANBU tensed.

“If it’s just interrupting their sleep, it may be okay?” suggested the first ANBU.

_But if it wasn’t…_

The second ANBU considered the scenario, their mission, and their chances of success. And survival.

“Send a shadow-clone,” said the second ANBU.

“Great idea!” said the first ANBU, visibly relieved. He quickly formed the hand-signs and sent the clone down the wall while they watched from the roof overhang.

“Any minute now,” murmured the first ANBU. “Wait for it, waiiiiit for it….”

The clone’s toes grazed the top of the windowsill before it poofed out of existence, leaving the first ANBU gasping in fright.

“Abort,” he whispered, trembling. “Abort, abort!”

“Did you wake him up?” asked the second ANBU, confused. He hadn’t seen any attack, but—

“Not him,” babbled the first ANBU, leaping to his feet and spinning around to look for an escape route.

A pair of strong knuckles cracked behind the pair of ANBU, setting the hair on their arms straight up and turning their guts to water.

“I believe I left very strict instructions that I was not to be disturbed when I had company and patients in my home at night,” said Sakura evenly, glaring daggers at the pair of ANBU. Clad in her sleeping shorts and tank top, her hair tied back in a messy bun, she was absolutely terrifying.

Flashbacks to the Chunin exams flashed before the ANBU’s eyes as they swallowed their fear, frozen in place.

Tilting her head to either side to crack her neck, she narrowed her eyes at them further. “Let’s take this elsewhere…”

* * *

Several hours later, Madara stretched and yawned in bed, the light peeking through the window in Sakura’s guest room.

“Hey tiger,” said Sakura, leaning back in her chair beside his bed. “How about a quick check-up?” Steam wafted from her cup of tea, held lightly in her nimble hands.

“I slept all night?” asked Madara, his voice gravelly.

“Mmm-hmmm,” said Sakura, setting down her teacup on his bedside table and summoning chakra to her hands.   
  
Madara obediently closed his eyes and leaned toward her, the routine familiar and comforting.

“How do you feel?” she asked. Her chakra trickled into his occipital lobe and the nerves of his eyes, soothing any remaining strain as it examined the results of the previous night’s healing.

“Very good,” admitted Madara. He shoved down the urge to reach up and hold Sakura’s hands to his temples.

“Excellent. Well, your pathways are in much better shape. Maybe if we make this a regular thing, once a month or so, your Sharingan chakra pathways will remain smooth instead of fraying at the edges and leaking chakra into your body?” Sakura teased him gently by rubbing her thumbs against his thick dark eyebrows, stroking them in the opposite direction before smoothing them down again. “Wouldn’t that feel nice?”

“Ah,” admitted Madara, chuckling lightly. “I appreciate your time. Was there any inconvenience to your schedule?”

“No, not really,” said Sakura lightly.

But Madara felt the spike in Sakura’s chakra.

He dared to open his eyes a sliver to catch her expression and noted the satisfied smirk on her face. Trusting that whatever had bothered her hadn’t irritated her overmuch, he closed his eyes again and let himself enjoy her touch, inside and outside him.

“Let me know if you need this more than once a month. We’ll work something out,” offered Sakura.

But Madara knew he wouldn’t dare ask for more. It was too tempting as it was.   
  
“Ah,” he said noncommittally.

Sakura sighed, knowing exactly what that meant.

“Stubborn sensei,” she murmured, shaking her head.

Only on the inside, Madara let himself smile.


End file.
